marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: First Family Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = Chapter 2 | Synopsis1 = Part 4: Cosmic Ray Rampage Raymond Perry, a man mutated by cosmic radiation, is on a rampage through the same facility where the Fantastic Four are being held by the military following their failed space flight that gave them their powers. The soldiers are unable to hold him off and are about to be attacked when the Human Torch fends him off with his flame powers. When Perry begins to overpower the Torch, Mister Fantastic stretches in to stop him. Raymond shakes off Reed, and is about to strike Johnny but is blocked by an invisible force field put up by Sue. Although they had the upper hand, the Fantastic Four are not used to their powers and are quickly over powered until the Thing comes into the fray. Meanwhile, General Montgomery has gathered a group of shock troops to contain Raymond Perry. The Fantastic Four look on in horror as the soldiers mow down Perry. In the aftermath of the chaos, the soldiers discover that Franz Stohl has escaped from his cell. Later on, General Montgomery meets with Reed Richards and thanks him and his team for their assistance in trying to help contain Perry. After debriefing on the situation, Reed explains that he wants to discuss a deal. Reed later meets with the rest of his group and explains to them that the military is allowing to give them put on a public face and prove that they could accomplish what they swore they'd do after they survived the crash. Meanwhile, General Montgomery is selling the idea to military brass, proposing they allow Richards and his group set up operations in New York City and operate in co-operation with the military on dealing with extraordinary situation. He then turns his superiors attention to the a series of nuclear weapons facilities collapse into the ground. Later the Fantastic Four are in Central City when new reports of yet another facility disappearing into the ground. Reed fires off the faithful Fantasti-Flare into the sky summoning the Fantastic Four. Part 5: Remember the Alamo Twenty-two hours later, the Fantastic Four are escaping from Monster Island as it explodes, following their battle against the Mole Man. Reed later reports back to General Walter Montgomery about their battle. Montgomery is only passingly interested in Reed's report and tells him that his group is already making the news. He plays back news reports of the damage the Fantastic Four caused when they were first summoned by Reed. He warns Richards that such public displays will not be tolerated in the future. Later Reed meets with Sue and they discuss about if they should operate in secret. When Sue complains that her powers won't allow her clothing to turn invisible, Reed explains that that perhaps their space suits can solve that problem as they were also altered by the cosmic rays as well. Sue then begins asking Reed were their future is going. Suddenly Reed becomes non-responsive as he is contacted telepathically by Franz Stohl. Reed quickly figures out that Stohl used Raymond Perry's rampage to escape the facility. When Reed chastises him, Franz is disappointed that he hasn't found a kindred soul and cuts communication. Sue is snapping him out of his trance, but Reed tells her he has no recollection what happened. Part 6: Domestic Disturbance Franz Stohl has reunited with his family and as his wife asks him about where he has been all the time, he responds by using his telepathic powers to murder his children. He explains to his wife that they are inferior beings compared to him as he has evolved beyond mere humanity and they are beneath him. Saying that he will bring about the end of humanity, Franz kills his wife as well. | Writer1_1 = Joe Casey | Penciler1_1 = Chris Weston | Inker1_1 = Gary Erskine | Colourist1_1 = Chris Chuckry | Letterer1_1 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * General Martin * Admiral White Races and Species: * Locations: * Heyford Military Base * * Items: * | Solicit = More secrets are revealed in the early days of the Fantastic Four in this stunningly-illustrated series! As the cosmically irradiated foursome answers their first call to action, Reed Richards ensures that he and his friends don't end up as government lab rats. But will Sue, Johnny and Ben go along with his plans? Plus, the secret of the FF's first adversary (hint: it wasn't the Mole Man!). | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events of this story take place between the events of and book end the moment from when the Fantastic Four crash land on Earth and when they battle with the Mole Man. * This story shows Sue being able to create invisible force fields, which seems to contradict which shows that Sue didn't develop these abilities until later. However, it's demonstrated that Sue had these abilities all the time, just lacked any control over them initially. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}